The Bashing
by queer girl for queer rights
Summary: Marco and Dylan are attacked during their date. Warning: contains male/male relations, violence and rape. MarcoxDylan


Marco and Dylan walked hand in hand through the park after watching a movie at the movie theater. They had been together for three year and they meant the world to each other. Dylan smiled as he listened to Marco's excited babbling as he recounted his favorite parts of the movie they just saw.

"It was so cool when he pulled the kid out of the car seconds before it burst into flames," Marco said, turning sideways to face Dylan and sashaying to the side as he talked. "I think my favorite part was when he shot down the helicopter. No, actually, that's not my favorite part. My favorite part was when-" When he noticed Dylan chuckling to himself, Marco stopped midsentence. "What?"

Dylan stopped walking and turned to face Marco, failing at hiding an amused smile. "You talk fast when you get excited. It's really cute." Dylan always noticed the little things Marco does.

"I do not talk fast when I get-" Marco stopped himself when he realized the words were tumbling out of him. Marco pouted. "Okay, you win." Dylan smiled as he lowered his head to touch his lips to Marco's. Marco grabbed the back of Dylan's neck to pull him deeper into the kiss. Dylan didn't stop him, deepening the kiss. With their tongues dancing together, the two boys were oblivious to the outside world.

"Look what we have here, boys," they heard. Dylan and Marco broke off their kiss abruptly and turned to see a group of 5 young men. Marco dropped Dylan's hand quickly and took a step away from him. "Oh, I'm sorry, did we interrupt your date which your boyfriend?"

Dylan took a step forward to put himself in front of Marco. "Look we don't want any trouble." Marco looked around the park they were in. They were well hidden and at this late hour, there wouldn't be anyone visiting the park tonight. Marco's mind flashed back to when he got bashed over a year ago in the park for being gay. The only difference now was that Dylan was with him this time. Hopefully they would get out of this without a fight. Dylan was strong, but not strong enough to fight off 5 equally strong guys.

"You know what?" one of the men said as he stepped forward until he was inches from Dylan. "I don't really care what you want, faggot." With that, the man pushed against Dylan's chest, making Dylan stumble a few steps before he regained his balance. Marco knew that Dylan would have punched the guy right then if they weren't so outnumbered.

The men started to form a circle around them. "Please," Marco's voice shook. "Just let us go." One of the men mimicked Marco's trembling voice, bringing a laugh from the circle. He grabbed Marco by the collar of his shirt. Dylan lunged for the man pulling Marco away, but before he could reach them, two men rushed forward to restrain Dylan. The men started to beat Dylan and Marco. Dylan fell to the ground. A foot connected with his stomach. Another foot came down on his arm. The bone broke with a loud crack. He screamed in pain, hugging his arm to his chest. "No, please stop," Dylan heard from Marco's frightened voice as he looked over to see two men holding Marco by his arms and another unbuckling Marco's pants.

"Leave him alone!" Dylan shouted as he shuffled to his feet, still hugging his broken left arm to his chest. He lunged for the men, but the two men rushed at him, keeping him away. He struggled against the two men holding him. "Don't you dare touch him!" One of the men got behind him and wrapped his arms around Dylan's stomach, trapping his good arm to his side. Dylan jerked and wreathed, bringing his feet off the ground in his effort to free himself as he watched the man tug down the pants of a struggling Marco.

Tears were streaming down Marco's face when his pants, then his boxers were around his trembling knees, leaving him exposed and vulnerable to his boyfriend and these evil men. "Don't do this!" he pleaded with the men. Looking up at the pained expression of his lover, Marco cried out his name, "Dylan!"

Hearing the desperation in Marco's voice, Dylan fought against the strong arms keeping him from moving. "Marco!" he cried out before a fist connected with his stomach, again knocking the air from his lungs. Doubled over, eyes closed, Dylan couldn't see what was happening. When he looked up again, he saw the men pushing Marco to the ground face down. "NO!" Dylan cried out and struggled harder than ever as he watched the man unbuckling his own pants. "I'll kill you!" Dylan spit the words out with venom in his voice. Tears streamed down 

Dylan's face as he was forced to watch the man force himself onto… into Marco. Marco wailed and thrash about. Marco had never had sex before, not even with Dylan.

"How do you like it, faggot?" asked the man who was raping Marco. "You like having a wiener up your butt, don't you? You sick, dirty piece of filth." The pain and humiliation was too much for Marco to bear. He cried harder yet when he heard Dylan struggle and curse the men. His savior was so close, yet he couldn't reach him.

The man wasn't in him long. When he was finished, the man pulled up his pants quickly. Marco didn't move when the hands released him. A hard punch to the jaw sent Dylan to the ground, hitting his head hard on the concrete, knocking him out as the men ran away.


End file.
